


The hidden tavern - Friendly stress relief for everyone

by Croenkh



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croenkh/pseuds/Croenkh
Summary: Adventurers from all over the world sometimes need a rest.Look no further than this well hidden, but well known tavern in the middle of the woods.Horde? Alliance? Everyone is welcome here! And everyone comes here to follow the same philosophy:Make love, not war!





	1. Enter the tavern

The door opened.  
“Welcome, weary traveller. Take a seat, I´ll be right with you.”   
The barkeeper, a stout Pandaren, looked a bit… out of it.  
Eyes half closed, and his gaze somehow distant.  
The man who just came in, a nightelf in shabby armor, did not mind.  
He did not come to this tavern in the middle of the woods for pleasantries.  
At least not from the barkeeper…  
He took a look around. Most tables were filled and busy.  
But there was always a spot.  
He passed by two humans and a draenei, all of whom did not even glance at him.  
They were busy, as he himself planned to be soon as well.  
He sat down at one of the only free tables, one in the far corner of the tavern.  
As soon as he sat down, a waitress appeared.  
“W-welcome, dear guest. How may we serve you?”  
The nightelf looked at her. It was a beautiful blonde bloodelf lady.  
This tavern was a neutral place.  
Horde, Alliance, and everyone else was equally welcome.  
Fighting was strictly forbidden, and no one dared, or wanted to.  
They all came here for the same reason.  
“I´ll take a mug of ale”, he ordered.  
“Very… very well. And do you need a moment to decide on the main c-course?”, she asked.  
“No, I´ll stick with my option, thanks.”  
She bowed, and walked away.   
His gaze lingered on her.  
The many waitresses in here were a sight for sore eyes, not just because of their uniforms.  
After a few moments she came back, his ale in hand.  
She put it on the table in front of him.  
Then she kneeled down.  
She pulled his pants down a bit, and reached inside.  
The nightelf closed his eyes for a second, and let out a sigh.  
Finally.  
She took out his half erect cock.  
She smiled at him, and then started to stroke it.

He looked around. No one even noticed, as everyone inside the tavern was having fun.  
On the table next to him, a burly Draenei dude was getting sucked of by another bloodelf.  
The next table had two tauren, double teaming a Pandaren lady.  
And the barkeeper’s distant stare was due to a human woman under the counter, who was licking his dick.  
The rest of the tavern was in full motion as well.  
This tavern had a lot of waitresses, all of which were happy to serve anyone who needed it.  
The nightelf had heard that they got paid quite handsomely.  
They also had rooms upstairs that they could live in free of charge.  
Any woman not wanting to fight was welcome in here.  
And on top of that, they experienced constant pleasure.  
Their uniform consisted of an apron and nothing more.  
After just a few moments, he was completely hard.  
The bloodelf stroked faster, and started licking his head.  
It felt amazing.  
She put her lips on his dick, and took it all in.  
He tilted his head back in pleasure, and put his hands on her head.  
She slowly moved her head back and forth, guided by his hands.  
Her tongue played with his shaft, and he felt the back of her throat every now and again.  
She was pretty skilled.  
He came here quite often when his work allowed it, and he liked to try   
the different girls. He even ordered an orc woman once.   
It was not bad, but maybe a bit too rough for him.  
His favorites were the elves, no matter from where.  
He moved his hips now as well as he could on his chair.  
The bloodelf didn´t seem to have any problem with taking his whole cock in her mouth.  
She happily sucked and licked it, all of it.   
Back and forth she moved, again and again.  
He got close. It felt too good.  
Then he came, his hands gripped her hair, and pushed her head towards him.  
She did not seem to mind.  
Her tongue kept moving, caressing his convulsing dick while it shot out load after load.  
When his body calmed down a bit, she leaned back.  
A bit of his cum dripped out of her mouth, but she kept most of it in.  
She looked him in the eyes and swallowed, smiling.  
“Thank you very much,” she said, blissfully.  
“Is there anything e-else I can help you w-with?”  
“Yes, give me a second, and then get up on the table, please”, he answered.  
“With pleasure”, she said.  
She stood up, bowed again, and climbed up on the table, spreading her legs right in front of him.

The nightelf stood up, and stepped next to her.  
She reached out, and grabbed his dick again.  
After just a few strokes he was immediately hard again.  
He went around the table, right in front of her.  
Her pussy was already glistening.  
Now he also realized why she stuttering a bit before.  
There was a toy right up her butt, and it seemed to move slightly.  
No wonder she was this excited already.  
Without wasting any time, he put his cock on her pussy, and rubbed it a bit.  
Her breath quickened a bit.  
The nightelf was not a patient one, so he let it slide in.  
She moaned.  
It slid in incredibly easy.  
And she felt great.  
He wanted to start slow, but it felt like she sucked him in.  
He couldn´t help himself, he thrust harder and harder.  
His hands were on her thighs, pulling her closer while he was inside her.  
She grabbed the edge of the table.  
Her face read pleasure.  
His cock slid in and out, viciously, but he was careful not to hurt her.  
Her moans got louder, and they mixed with the noises all around them.  
Moans, heavy breathing, wet noises, it all was one big soundscape of   
People getting along…  
“More! More!”, the bloodelf pleaded.  
He happily obliged.  
His hands wandered to her breasts, pulling the apron aside.  
He fondled them while ramming her.  
Her hands found his, squeezing them, telling him to knead more.  
His grip tightened.  
She let out a huge sigh, and closed her eyes.  
The nightelf didn´t let up.  
It felt so great inside her, he could not help himself.  
In, out, in, out, it went on and on.  
His dick felt like it could grow even larger and harder.  
He thrust inside, harder and harder.  
He felt her tightening up.  
Her moans were getting louder as well.  
She was close.  
He pulled her nearer, pushed even further in.  
He felt her quiver.  
Then, with a loud gasp she came.  
He pulled back a bit, let her experience the first wave of pleasure,  
Then he rammed his dick inside her again.  
She buckled up, her eyes wide with surprise.  
But instead of pushing away, she pulled him closer.  
She sat up mostly now, holding him tight like if they were hugging, while he still thrust rhythmically.  
She pulled him as tight as possible, breathing heavily in his ear,   
With the occasional “Oh my lord… ooooh…”.  
Her juices flowed out, and lubed him up even more.  
Every time he thrust his dick in, she clamped him tighter,  
And her movements became more wild,  
Like she was in a frenzy.  
He enjoyed every last second of it, and she seemed to do it, too.

After a while she found her composure again.  
Mostly, that was, as she still breathed like she just ran a marathon in full gear.  
The nightelf asked: “Are you alright? Want me to stop?”  
She shook her head vehemently.  
“My lord, if you can and want to still continue, I will happily fulfill your wishes!”  
‘Great’, he thought. ‘I wasn’t done yet.’  
Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
He looked back to see a troll lumbering over him.  
They glanced at each other, but then the troll pointed at the bloodelf and asked:   
“Mind if I join in?”


	2. One more adventurer

The nightelf looked to the bloodelf lying before him.  
"I don't mind, but it is up to the lady to decide", he said.  
The woman smiled excitedly.  
"By all means, my lord, there's enough for everyone."  
The troll grunted happily, and let down his trousers.  
He pulled his dick up,and held it above her face.  
"Then let's go", he said with a grin.  
The bloodelf put her hands up to grab his shaft.  
She started stroking it, slowly.  
The nightelf, still erect, put his cock on her soaking wet pussy.  
He let it slide back and forth, without entering.  
She seemed to enjoy it, as she moved her hips in accordance to his.  
The troll hunkered down a bit, and let her lick his cock.  
She still stroked it, and let her tongue play with it's head.  
The troll groaned slightly.  
The nightelf, still stimulating her from outside, looked to him.  
Their eyes met, he nodded, and the other one grinned, understanding.  
Almost synchronised they thrust.  
The bloodelf let out a sound of surprise.  
It wasn't clear what exactly it was, as two cocks entered her simultaneously.  
One in her throat, the other in her pussy.  
A second she didn't seem to know what to do.  
Then she started moving again.  
She rocked her hips back and forth, and took the nightelf cock all the way.  
On the other side the troll's dick hit the back of her throat over and over, and yet she pulled him closer by his hips.  
Then he pulled back, and she gasped for air, before sucking him in once again.  
The troll enjoyed it. He didn't need to do much, as her moving and the nightelf's thrusting did all the work.  
She slid forward and backwards on the table, all while taking all if him in.  
Her soft tongue caressed his cock over and over.   
When she took it out to gasp for air again, she put her head deeper down.  
Her hands stroked his shaft, and her tongue started to wander all over his balls.  
She licked and sucked on them, making him feel amazing.  
Meanwhile the nightelf pulled her legs up,   
Letting them rest on his shoulders.  
His cock slid in even deeper.  
She stopped sucking the troll's balls for a moment and moaned loudly.  
The nightelf thrusts got faster. He was about to reach his limit.  
"I don't know how long I'll hold out anymore", he grunted.  
The troll didn't look up from the naked bloodelf caressing and fondling his cock and balls, and just said: "Gimme a moment."  
He pulled his hip back, and put his hands on her cheeks.  
She understood and opened her mouth.  
In a gentle but fast movement, he let his whole cock slide right into the elf's throat.  
He held her head and dictated the speed with that.  
It looked a bit brutal, but she did not seem to mind being used.  
Her tongue played around the continuously entering dick.   
The Nightelf did like the troll, and held her other cheeks and her hips.   
They both held her in place while using her holes for pleasure.  
He felt it rising inside of him.  
He couldn't hold back much longer.  
The troll seemed to in the same spot.  
Both thrust and thrust their cocks into the bloodelf, keeping her body still by pinning her down.  
They heard her muffled moans, louder and louder.  
A last big thrust inside her gushing wet pussy.  
Then he pulled his cock out, shooting thick white cum all over her belly, even hitting her tits.  
The troll chose to stay inside, thrusting his hip forward, and staying there.  
He groaned.  
The nightelf groaned.  
The bloodelf gurgled, but didn't seem to want to let go.  
She kept sucking the troll in again and again, until he finally pulled his now glistening cock out of her.  
Both men looked at the woman in front of them.  
Cum all over her body, her juices running down on the table, troll cum out of her mouth.  
And she smiled widely while panting for air.

A few moments later a draenei lady stopped by their table.  
"Did you enjoy your course?" She asked with a smile?  
The men just nodded, happily exhausted.  
"Great. I'll see to the cleaning right away."  
With those words she bent down, starting to lick the bloodelf's body.  
Her tongue wandered all over, licking up all the thick stuff.  
The bloodelf wiggled under the touch of the draenei's tongue.  
She wrapped her arms around her head and pulled her closer.  
Their tongues met.  
It was like they were both thirsting for every last drop of the men's juices.  
They kissed passionately, licking, swapping and swallowing the cum.  
In the heat of the moment the draenei leaped on the table, facing the nightelf.  
She laid down on her colleague, face on her pussy, and vice versa.  
She looked up, and asked: "My dear sirs, how about dessert?"


End file.
